


MONSTA X REACTIONS

by taexual



Series: MONSTA X by taexual [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taexual/pseuds/taexual
Summary: first posted to my tumblr @taexual.may include fluff, angst, and smut. pay attention to the warnings ahead of every chapter![fem!reader]





	1. their s/o wants to leave during a fight

**Shownu**

This must have been your first fight and nor Hyunwoo, nor you had expected this simple argument to escalate this badly. You weren’t used to fighting with him and to say it cause you immense anxiety would have been an understatement.

“I don’t like this,” you declared, crossing your arms over your chest.

“I don’t like this, either,” Hyunwoo replied, groaning. “But you’re just not listening to me.”

“I am! You’re just not making sense!” you shot back.

“That’s because you’re not trying to understand me!” Hyunwoo insisted.

You groaned, beyond done with this. “You know what we need? A break. I’m going out.”

Hyunwoo froze as he watched you walk out of the room. Thoughts of you leaving and never coming back terrified him and stopped him from coming up with what to say next. Panicking, he regained the control of his limbs as soon as he heard you unlock the front door.

“Babe!” he called out, stopping you. “W-what do you mean, a break? What kind of a break?”

You turned around to look at him, one foot out of the door already.

“We’ve clearly been around each other for too long,” you explained, sighing. “Maybe we need to be away from each other for a bit.”

He stared at you, not understanding. “I don’t want to be away from you.”

You didn’t know what to say. Before you saw the desperation in his eyes, you were sure that leaving to clear your head was the right choice. Now, walking out seemed to break your heart.

“Don’t leave,” Hyunwoo asked, noticing your doubtful expression. “I’m sorry we couldn’t have a proper conversation. I’m sorry we ended up having that fight. That’s not like us. I’m really sorry, just… please don’t leave.”

* * *

**Wonho**

“Did you even hear a single word I’ve said?” you asked angrily, noticing the way Hoseok didn’t even move all throughout your rant.

“Oh, I heard all of it,” he shot back in a bitter voice, not adding anything.

“And there’s nothing you want to say?” you asked skeptically.

Hoseok shrugged his shoulders, his passive-aggressiveness radiating off of him even though he barely said anything. “I don’t think you want me to. You didn’t let me cut in once.”

“You didn’t even try!”

“How could I try when you were yelling at me non-stop?!” he snapped.

“Well, try now,” you encouraged angrily. “I’ve said it all. There’s nothing else I have to say to you.”

“Yeah, well, me neither,” Hoseok said, turning away from you.

You groaned. “You’re unbelievable.”

He didn’t reply and remained in the same position – with his back turned to you, - not realizing how stupid his lack of response made you feel.

“You know what? I’m going out,” you said, not really expecting a response from him, and not getting one.

He heard you walk out of the room, put your coat on, and leave the house, and each of these actions hurt him, but his pride was what kept him standing still. Instead of fighting with you, he was suddenly fighting with himself, and he realized he lost this fight as soon as he let you walk out of the house.

“Fuck!” he cried out loudly as soon as you slammed the front door after leaving. Just a moment later he turned around and ran after you. “Babe!”

_One second._ That’s how long he lasted without you.

* * *

**Minhyuk**

Minhyuk had incredible lungs. He could rant at you for hours, only pausing to take a breath every twenty minutes or so it seemed. Frankly, you were sick of whatever argument he was presenting to you within ten minutes, but you patiently waited until he was done.

“Are you even listening to me?” he asked once he was done.

“Not really. You’ve been going on and on about the same damn thing for almost an hour.”

Minhyuk groaned. “You always do this! I have to listen to you when you talk, but you never listen to—”

“I _do_ listen to you!” you cut him off, knowing where he was going with this. “That’s exactly why I know that you’re being ridiculous and nothing you’ve said made any sense.”

“Wh—_you_ don’t make any sense!”

“Very mature, Minhyuk.”

He rolled his eyes. “You’re one to talk. You can’t even argue properly.”

“Oh, argue, huh? Is that what we’re doing?” you asked.

“Well, that’s what _I’m_ doing. I don’t know what the hell _you’re_ doing.”

“I’ll tell you what I’m doing,” you said, grabbing your handbag from his bed, where you had thrown it when you came over. “I’m leaving.”

“No, you’re not,” Minhyuk disagreed, blocking your path with his arms crossed over his chest. “We’re not done.”

“We haven’t even started,” you countered. “Let me go, Minhyuk. I’ll come back when you calm down.”

“I’m calm!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, stopping for a moment to realize that his actions contradicted his words. He cleared his throat, crossing his arms again. “I’m fine.”

You glared at him. “You clearly aren’t. Your eyes are shooting lightning bolts right at me.”

Minhyuk blinked a few times, still not used to how well you could read him even after all of this time you spent together.

“Okay. So, I might not be fine,” he gave in. “But you’re still not leaving. Not in the middle of a fight. Sit down on the bed.”

He wasn’t even listening to any of your protests as he placed his hands on your shoulders, gently pushing you back until your legs hit his bed and you were forced to sit down on it.

“I don’t want to fight anymore,” you told him, unsure if you should be angry at him for making you stay.

“Me neither,” he said, sitting down next to you. “I’m fine with just sitting here with you until we’re both okay. However long that takes.”

* * *

**Kihyun**

It was a warzone whenever you and Kihyun fought. Your neighbors must have had 911 on speed dial, ready to call whenever they’d hear one of you yell because they already knew this would go on for a while. And lately, you and Kihyun found a lot of things you disagreed on, truly testing the nervous systems of the people who lived around you.

“Are you done yet?” Kihyun asked you after you explained to him all the reasons why you were angry.

“No, I have plenty more to say, but I’m giving you a chance to explain yourself before I continue,” you shot back.

“Well, you should continue then, let it all out, because I’m not explaining anything.”

“You’re not?” you asked, certain that your eye started to twitch after he said this.

“You haven’t given me a reason to explain myself,” he answered, seeming very calm and thus further frustrating you. “Everything you said was wrong.”

You clenched your jaw. “Right. Let me get my stuff.”

Kihyun frowned, watching you walk past him to the hallway. “Your _what?”_

“My stuff,” you repeated in an empty voice as you leaned down to put your shoes on. “I’m leaving.”

“You’re—what? You can’t leave!” he protested, and yet he stood there, helplessly watching you dress up.

“I can’t?” you asked, glaring at him before turning your head to grab your coat. “Last time I checked, my legs were still working, so, no, I think I _can_ leave.”

“B-but we were talking,” he continued.

“No,” you disagreed. _“I_ was talking. But nothing I said was good enough for you to reply. So, I’ll walk myself out.”

“No!” he shrieked, grabbing your arm and stopping you from reaching the door. “I _am_ replying to you!”

“Yeah. Now. What were you doing when I was—”

“All your arguments are pointless,” he groaned, giving you an expectant look afterwards, as if waiting for you to agree with him so you could move past this and he wouldn’t have to hold onto your arm so you wouldn’t leave.

“Right,” you said, not understanding how that was supposed to make this better. “I’m leaving.”

“No!” he whined again, pulling you right back to him, but with a little more force this time, so you ended up hitting his chest.

He wrapped his arms around you, making you stay in place and huff loudly. “Kihyun…”

“You’re not going anywhere.”

You groaned against him. “You frustrate me.”

He leaned his head against yours. “Right. Well, I also love you.”

* * *

**Hyungwon**

You and Hyungwon didn’t fight often but when you did, it usually ended up with both of you ignoring the other one for a few days, both too stubborn to apologize first. So, now that you knew how your arguments would end, you did everything you could to avoid them and yet, sometimes, you ended up walking right into them.

“So, will you come?” you asked, after having finished telling Hyungwon about the family gathering your parents were hosting in a few weeks.

“When is it again?” Hyungwon asked, scrolling through his phone absentmindedly.

“In two weeks,” you said. “I’ll tell you the specific date when I know for sure.”

“Cool,” he said and then stopped. “Oh, but wait. I might have plans for that day.”

Your face fell. “Plans?”

“Yeah. Hoseok and I were going to visit that new mall that opened downtown? We’ve been talking about this for weeks now.”

“Uh…” you frowned. “So, you might miss meeting my family to go… _shopping?”_

Hyungwon didn’t catch the bitter and slightly upset tone in your voice. “Yeah. Sorry. Maybe next time.”

Anger flooded your veins immediately after he said this. You weren’t even upset about the fact that he had _better_ plans. You were upset that he didn’t bother to acknowledge how much him meeting your family meant to you.

“Don’t worry about it,” you said, getting up from where you were sitting next to him. “There won’t be a next time.”

“There won’t be a—what? Love?” he finally looked up from his phone to see you leave the room. “Babe! Where are you going?”

“Out!” you replied briefly before heading towards the front door.

Hyungwon got up from his seat. “What the hell? What did you want to hear me say?”

“It doesn’t matter, Hyungwon,” you said, not turning back. “I know where your priorities lie now.”

“Don’t be so dramatic!” he said which sounded oddly ironic coming from him, which is why you stopped and turned around. “If you want me to come with you, then just tell me. I can cancel my plans.”

“Of course I want you to come with me! I wouldn’t have told you if I didn’t,” you snapped. “But I want _you_ to want to come. I don’t want you canceling your plans because of me.”

Hyungwon threw his hands in the air in frustration. “Well, you should have said so! I’ll come with you. I don’t care about the other plans.”

“You don’t even want to come with me.”

“Yes, I do.”

“No, you don’t.”

“I do!”

You groaned, noticing the way this argument started to turn into a childish fight. “Fine. Come with me.”

“Fine,” he shot back, equally as frustrated even though the two of you have finally come to an agreement. “I will.”

* * *

**Jooheon**

Every time you and Jooheon argued, you could see that he was just impatiently waiting for the fight to be over. He always looked like there were so many other things he’d have rather been doing, and yet he _never_ made any attempts to end the argument sooner.

“Look, I hear you,” he said to you, sighing. “But we’ve been arguing about the same thing for a week now. I’m kind of sick of it.”

“You think I’m not?” you asked. “I just want to forget about it but you keep doing the same—”

“I’m not even doing anything!”

You sighed deeply, the sigh quickly turning into a groan, as you realized that no matter how many times you and Jooheon were going to argue about this, he would never own up to what he was doing wrong.

“I think I need to go,” you said.

“What? Where?” Jooheon asked, watching you exit the room.

“Anywhere but here,” you replied, gesturing your hands vaguely. “I’m suffocating here.”

“You’re—wait, am _I_ suffocating you?” he asked, standing up and waiting until you turned around with a disappointed look on your face.

“I didn’t say that,” you said. “I just can’t keep fighting with you about the same thing over and over again because nothing I say reaches you.”

You turned around to continue walking away from him but he jumped closer to you, grabbing your hand and stopping you.

“Jooheon—”

“All of it reaches me!” he cut you off. “I hear everything you say.”

“Then why the hell do I have to say it so many times? And you still don’t do anything about it!” you cried out, trying to get your hand out of his grip. “Let me go, Jooheon!”

“I will _never_ do that, don’t ever ask me that again,” he declared in a softer voice. “I love you. I’m not letting you go.”

You sighed, looking down. “I’m sick and tired of this.”

“Me too,” he agreed. “Let’s take a nap.”

“A nap won’t solve our problems,” you said, looking at him again to see him shrug his shoulders.

“Well, neither will arguing, apparently,” he said, pulling you closer to him so he could wrap an arm around your waist. “We might as well choose the lesser evil and just sleep it all off.”

* * *

**I.M**

He never argued with you unless it was absolutely necessary and, even then, he hated every moment of it. The two of you agreed on a lot and he loved you more than anything, but he couldn’t help but lose his temper sometimes, especially when you disagreed about the smallest of things.

“God, please be a little more open-minded,” he asked, trying to remain calm but struggling. “I’m not trying to change your mind, I’m just trying to make you see this my way.”

“But I do see it! I don’t understand what else you want from me,” you replied, annoyed with this. Changkhyun has been going at it for what seemed like hours now. You just wanted to leave.

“You always say this,” he groaned, covering his face with his hands. “I cannot understand why it’s so hard for you to just imagine yourself in my shoes. I relate to everything you say and you don’t even try for me.”

“I don’t try for you?” you frowned, his agitation transferring onto you. “I do everything for you, Changkyun!”

He laughed dryly. “Right. _Everything.”_

This felt like a personal attack on your input into this relationship and, ignoring the offense, you stood up from your seat, unable to ignore the hurt.

“Well, then,” you said, walking past him. “I’m sorry I don’t do enough for you.”

“W-where are you going?” Changkyun asked, his frustration suddenly replaced by confusion.

“I don’t know,” you replied, grabbing your phone and your handbag from the hallway. “I don’t think you want me to be around right now.”

He frowned. “What the hell? Don’t do this.”

“Clearly, I don’t do _anything_,” you replied, not wanting to sound so passive-aggressive but not being able to stop yourself.

Changkyun groaned, walking around you to stop you from leaving and wrapping his arms around you in a hug before you could even say anything.

“You are the queen of getting angry over the wrong thing,” he told you, not letting go of you.

“I’m not angry,” you replied, trying not to suffocate in his tight embrace. “And I think it was the right thing.”

“Shut up,” Changkyun said affectionately. “I love you.”

You groaned in response, not ready to give in.

He hugged you tighter, feeling you squirm.

“Changkyun, I am suffering from serious breath shortage here,” you told him.

“I’ll hold you even tighter until you say you love me back,” he warned.

“That’s blackmail.”

“Oh, well. We can’t all be perfect.”


	2. vacation

**Shownu**

Hyunwoo had spent the past three months planning this so, naturally, he was extremely frustrated when Hoseok spoiled the surprise by bursting into the dorm room – when you were visiting – and asking you if you were excited for your upcoming weekend trip to Thailand.

“I’m not going to Thailand,” you replied. Bless your sweet, difficult-to-catch-up self. “I’ve never even been out of the country before. What are you talking about?”

“But Hyunwoo is—” Hoseok started to say but then stopped after catching the older member’s glare. “Oh. Well. Yeah, you know, maybe you’ll go one day! I’ll leave now.”

As soon as the door slammed shut with Hoseok’s hasty exit, you gave your boyfriend a look. He looked utterly disappointed and that confused you even more.

“W-what was Hoseok—”

“I planned a trip for us,” Hyunwoo admitted, sighing. “It was supposed to be a surprise. I know you have a few days off next month, so I figured I’d take you somewhere you could rest. A-and Hoseok just—”

You jumped to your feet so suddenly, he lost his train of thought. For a moment, you weren’t sure what you were so eager to say to him, so you just watched his disappointed expression for a while. He was truly disheartened that his surprise didn’t work out and yet every fiber of your being insisted that it did. You were absolutely not expecting this.

“You planned a trip for us,” you said, your voice soft and full of admiration. “I-I love you. You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know,” Hyunwoo said, sighing. “But I wanted to.”

There wasn’t much you could have said to him – and even less you could have done, with Hoseok somewhere nearby – so you chose to close the distance by wrapping your arms around his neck and resting your head against his shoulder as you whispered, “the surprise wasn’t ruined. Thank you so much.”

You couldn’t see the wide smile on his face as he responded to your hug and already began to plan the itinerary for your first trip together, feeling a little more confident after listening to your assurances. If Hoseok couldn’t ruin this, then no one could.

* * *

**Wonho**

Hoseok had forgotten to consider sleep as a part of your itinerary when he was coming up with the details of your trip to Switzerland. He’d heard you mention always having a dream of going skiing in Europe when you were on the phone with a friend – he was only eavesdropping with the intention of overhearing what you might have wanted to get for Christmas – and he couldn’t have been happier to make this dream come true.

You were overjoyed when he took you to the airport and announced where you were going, but Hoseok might have been even more cheerful than you were. Each of your smiles sent him into a giggly frenzy. He was so happy to see _you_ happy.

However, all of that sort of dissolved when your plane landed in Zurich, and both of you realized that, not only did you survive one of the longest connecting flights of your life, but you also only had two hours before you had to meet your ski instructors for your first session.

“I’m not a great planner, apparently,” Hoseok admitted sheepishly. “It’s just a five-day trip so I wanted to include as many activities as possible and, well—”

“It’s fine,” you told him. His wish to make your dream come true was worth the lack of sleep you were about to experience here. “I’m sure we can handle five days with little to no sleep. The excitement of being here will be worth it.”

“Are you sure?” he questioned. “I don’t want you falling asleep on the slopes. Maybe we can miss today’s session and just get some rest before—”

“What, are you kidding? We’re not missing anything!” you disagreed, not letting him finish. “We’re experiencing as much as we can here.”

Your enthusiasm finally got him to smile and he took your hand into his. This trip was already great for him because you were here with him. The genuine joy in your voice calmed his worries down, though. He was going to do everything to make this holiday the best one for you as well.

“Well, let’s go then,” Hoseok said, nodding his head towards the bus that was meant to take you to the cottage you’d be staying at. “I can’t wait to beat you at a snowboard race.”

* * *

**Minhyuk**

You watched the scenery outside the airplane window, shaking your head in disbelief. It was early spring and you had arrived at the airport in Seoul all wet because of the pouring rain outside, but there you were now, about to land in the Philippines, sunshine and warmth all around you.

“Do you like the view?” Minhyuk asked from the airplane seat next to you. He must have noticed that you were unable to tear your eyes away from the window.

“Yes. It’s beautiful,” you nodded, a wide smile not leaving your face. “I can’t believe we’re actually here.”

The trip to Manila wasn’t exactly a surprise since Minhyuk had talked about wanting to travel here ever since your first Valentine’s Day date when you commented how “cute” you found the fact that one of your friend’s fiance drove them for five hours so they could celebrate this day on the beach. You didn’t mean to drop any sort of hints and yet a metaphorical lightbulb lit up above Minhyuk’s head immediately.

“I’ll take you somewhere, too,” he’d said then, ignoring all twenty-five of your gentle protests. “No, no, really. I want to. It’s about time we traveled somewhere together.”

Minhyuk usually kept his word and this time, obviously, wasn’t an exception. He did manage to surprise you by choosing a foreign country as your travel destination instead of just a different city, though. But, then again, you should have seen it coming. He always went all out when it came to you.

“I can’t wait to hit the beach,” Minhyuk said to you as the plane prepared to land in Manila. “Oh! And did you know there are bamboo bikes here? We’re trying those. There’s also a dessert museum. Oh, right, and we’re definitely getting massages at the hotel. I hear there are ones for couples.”

You laughed as you finally turned away from your window. “You really thought this through, haven’t you?”

“Absolutely,” he nodded, proud. “But don’t think I came to Manila to sightsee. I’m here to spend all of my time with you.”

* * *

**Kihyun**

Dating Kihyun was already an adventure and a dream-come-true in one and yet he did everything he could to turn your life into an even bigger fairytale than it already was. The biggest proof of this was your scenery right now as the two of you walked past the Trevi fountain in Rome, the sun slowly setting behind the buildings around you two.

The sightseeing didn’t work out very well because you had come to Italy at the same time as seemingly millions of other people, so whenever you went, you were stuck in a perpetual crowd. Eventually, you and Kihyun decided to sightsee on your own and, this way, you ended up visiting so many underappreciated cafés and other spots that weren’t as popular, but were just as memorable.

In the end, the feeling of Kihyun holding your hand as you strolled down the streets – even if there were people walking and taking pictures all around you – was what made this trip so magical.

“I’ve had the best time here,” you said to him, watching a smile spread across his face as soon as you did. “Thank you so much for making this trip happen.”

“Oh, it should be me thanking you for coming here with me,” he said. “I’d have been bored in Italy all by myself.”

Raising your eyebrows, you asked in an amused tone, “ah, so you planned this trip for yourself and just allowed me to tag along?”

“Yes,” Kihyun answered without missing a beat – a wide smile on his face – and then looked at you to check your reaction.

“Oh, how nice of you,” you said and he couldn’t hold his laughter anymore.

Within seconds, both of you were giggling as you crossed the street to grab few last cups of coffee at a café that had become your favorite after ten days here. You were flying home tomorrow morning and you couldn’t help but feel melancholic as the Italian waitresses greeted you with their usual polite smiles.

“I’ll miss this,” you commented then, your blissful voice returning the bittersweet mood from before.

“I won’t,” Kihyun countered and proceeded to explain after you gave him a questionable look, “I enjoyed this trip so much because you were with me. And, because I know this isn’t the last time we’re traveling together, I won’t waste my time missing this. I’ll spend it on planning our next destination instead.”

* * *

**Hyungwon**

You didn’t really know where you wanted to go on a holiday when Hyungwon offered traveling, so, technically, going to Egypt was his choice. Although, you were sure that if you hadn’t accidentally stayed up late watching a documentary about the Pyramids with him the night before, his choice might have been different.

But no matter the reasons for this trip, you were already in your hotel in downtown Cairo, choosing your outfits for tomorrow’s day trip to see the Pyramids. Your tour guide had given you loose instructions and you chose the first simple – yet comfortable – clothes you’d found in your suitcase. But not your boyfriend. Oh, no, Hyungwon was preparing three different outfits for himself as if he was planning to meet Cleopatra herself.

“Don’t wear black,” you told him as you plopped down on the bed next to his laid-out clothes, a water bottle in your hand. “It’ll be hot—”

“Oh, but I had just bought that black shirt before we left, remember?” Hyungwon sighed as he dug into his suitcase again. “I think it would have looked great with those gray shorts if also paired with—”

“It’s not a fashion show, Won,” you said carefully. “Wear something you’ll be comfortable in. You’ll look good no matter what.”

“No, no,” he stopped to look up at you. _“You’ll_ look good no matter what. I have to try to make an impression so no one ends up stealing you away from me. They have camels here! They could just offer you a ride and whisk you away from me.”

“Is that what you’re worried about?” you asked. “Seriously, I promise you, no amount of camels can replace you to me.”

Hyungwon – always pleased to hear your words of affection – grinned after you said this. “Really? You love me more?”

“Yes. More than anything,” you confirmed and watched his grin widen. “So, please, don’t put on a model show tomorrow. That will just pressure me to dress well, too.”

“You always dress well,” he said, walking around the bed to reach you. You had assumed he had come here to kiss you – or that’s what “normal” boyfriends would have done anyway – but he just threw himself on top of you, nearly squeezing you with his body. “I love you.”

Struggling to breathe under his weight as he cuddled into you, you mumbled an annoyed, “I’m s-suffocating from your love, Won,” but he still didn’t bother pulling away from you.

* * *

**Jooheon**

You and Jooheon had planned your trip to England together, each making your additions to the itinerary – as long as the other one was okay with them – and slowly, coming up with your perfect travel plan.

It didn’t even feel real at first; it felt more like the two of you were just daydreaming about seeing the Westminster Abbey and randomly running into David Beckham on the street. But then, a month later, when your plane actually landed at Heathrow and the two of you hailed a cab to get to your hotel, both of you understood just how real this was.

“We forgot to add so many things to our schedule,” Jooheon commented, worried. “Somehow, I didn’t think it would have been fun to see a Shakespeare play, but now that we’re here, I feel like I’ve changed my mind.”

You laughed. “I offered to go to the Globe theater, remember? You said no.”

“I’m not good at making serious decisions in advance,” he said. “Can we still make time for it? For example, right after we visit the Emirates Stadium tomorrow?”

“We—did you change the itinerary without my consent?”

“I just added a few things,” he shrugged. “We can’t skip on the stadium. Arsenal plays there, maybe we’ll run into them.”

You groaned. “You can’t make changes without talking to me first! We’ll never have enough time to visit the stadium and the theater both. You’ll have to make a choice: football or Shakespeare.”

Jooheon didn’t even hesitate. “I choose you.”

“You choose me?” you frowned, feeling your heartbeat speed up, but not quite understanding him. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means exactly what I said,” he explained poorly. “I’m doing whatever you want to do. At the end of the day, I came here to get a chance to spend more time with you, so I guess I don’t care what we’re doing as long as we’re together.”

Blinking your eyes at the unexpected softness in his words – it wasn’t often that Jooheon was this sappy – you asked, “did you rehearse this speech?”

“No, it just came naturally to me,” he answered, grinning. “Good, wasn’t it? I should write it down somewhere so I could put it in a song. Can you quote me word-for-word so I could—”

“Ugh, you’re too much,” you groaned, cutting him off and hitting his shoulder with your palm. You should have known he would make a joke out of it since he kept on laughing as he pulled away from you to avoid your punches. “You’re lucky I love you.”

* * *

**I.M**

“If you could go anywhere in the world,” Changkyun had asked you during your first date, “where would you go?”

“I’ve never been anywhere,” you’d admitted to him then. “But I’ve always wanted to visit a country with a rich and diverse culture. Like India, for example.”

Changkyun smiled at the memory as he watched the printer in the studio print the tickets to New Delhi ahead of your second anniversary. It was still two weeks away but he wanted to plan in advance, especially since he’d wanted to take you to India last year but then, right before your anniversary, you caught a nasty flu and he had to cancel the tickets, never having told you about the trip.

He wasn’t going to let the opportunity of making your dream come true slip this year, though. You thought he was going to take you out to get dinner at some sort of overly expensive restaurant that both of you lowkey hated – and you were right about that part; Changkyun had a reservation already – but you would have never guessed that he’d remember something seemingly so irrelevant that you’d said exactly two years ago.

And that – you, underestimating Changkyun’s love for you – was exactly why you almost burst into tears when he pulled out a New Delhi travel guide mid-dinner, announcing that the two of you were leaving in three days so you had to start packing tonight.

“How did you—why is—oh my God,” you had a hard time finding what to say as you stared at the travel guide. “You remembered what I said?”

“Of course,” he replied, his heart fluttering in joy, following the awe in your voice. “Are you excited?”

“I’m… I’m a lot of things,” you replied, chuckling. “Most of all, I think I’m just in love with you. N-not because you planned this trip, but because you didn’t forget. It means so much to me.”

Changkyun was hoping for your happiness but he must have miscalculated just how important this was to you as he saw tears glitter in your eyes.

“I want to make you happy,” he said. “And in order to do that, I have to listen to everything you say to me.”

“You make me happy just by being with me.”

“Yeah, well, I want you to be twice as happy by being with me in India,” Changkyun countered. “And after this holiday ends, I want you to be happy with me in every other part of the world, too.”


End file.
